


The Things You Learn Going Uphill

by AmusmentQueen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmusmentQueen/pseuds/AmusmentQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil grinned as his alarm went off which was a first because he hated getting up in the morning. But even more of a surprise he had to get up 2 hours earlier. After all, today WAS an exciting day. Today, He and Dan were going to the amusement park that was about an hour outside of Manchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Learn Going Uphill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Fic. I hope you like it! Feedback is always helpful thank youuu! Also, sorry it's long-ish!

Phil grinned as his alarm went off which was a first because he hated getting up in the morning. But even more of a surprise he had to get up 2 hours earlier. After all, today WAS an exciting day. Today, He and Dan were going to the amusement park that was about an hour outside of Manchester.  
Phil grabbed his glasses and went to see if Dan was awake, which he wasn’t. 

“Dannn!” Phil whispered.  
Dan didn't open his eyes but he turned over onto his side facing away from Phil.  
“Dan! We are going to the amusement park today, remember!?” Phil said  
Dan groaned. Phil picked up Dan’s floor cushion and threw it on top of him.  
“Come on!!” he said kind of sounding a bit like a child. He was okay with that though. He was really excited for today.  
Dan turned over and looked at him.  
“Okay! I’m getting up. Why don’t you go put the coffee pot on you annoying twat!” Dan smiled and joked with Phil. Phil laughed and walked out of the room to go put the coffee on.

Later on when they were both awake and eating cereal and scrolling through the internet, Dan finally broke the sleepy silence.  
“Tell me AGAIN why we got up 2 hours earlier just to do the same morning routine except more tired and miserable?” He asked  
“Well,” Phil said, “We are heading to the amusement park so we needed to get up earlier so we could catch the tube and get there earlier and go on ALL OF THE ROLLER COASTERS!!!”  
“You're such a child.” Dan joked and Phil laughed.

-2 hours later-

Here they are. After a long sweaty ride on the tube they were finally outside the gates of the park. Or at least Phil was. Dan was off somewhere getting their wrist bands.  
“Here you are.” Dan handed Phil a red strip of paper.  
They both fumbled with the wrist bands until they were secure on their wrists.  
Phil unfolded a map they got handed at the gate and looked at it. 

“So what do you want to do first?” He asked  
Dan looked over his shoulder at the map.  
“That one!!” He shouted.  
“Which one? I can't see where you are pointing on the ma…” Phil stopped in the middle of his speech and looked where Dan was pointing. Dan wasn't pointing on the map. He was pointing at the tallest rollercoaster. Phil looked up at it. It had to be AT LEAST 300 feet tall.  
“Come on that looks AWESOME!” Dan smiled at Phil and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the giant green structure. 

“Uh.. Okay!” Phil was unsure of himself. Sure, he was happy to be at the amusement park with Dan, but that ride actually kind of scared him to look at. He didn't want to ride that first, or ever. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking this. He never actually been to an amusement park since he was a little kid and he was too small to ride things like that then. I guess he never realized that he, Phil Lester was actually afraid of tall a rollercoaster. It never occurred to him once that he would have actual fear approaching a line filled with fifty or so people that were all excited to be riding this. He could never let Dan know though. He didn't want Dan knowing he was a wimp. He would just close eyes and maybe it would be over fast, or maybe he would feel sick. He was not looking forward to all of this.  
As all these thoughts were going through his head he didn't hear the voice of a young girl wearing one of the parks’ uniforms scream “OMG OMG DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL!!!1!!” and hand Dan an fastpass. He didn't really notice all of this was happening until paper and pen was being shoved toward him and he was being asked for his autograph. He snapped out of his trance and smiled and signed the paper and gave the girl a hug. Then saw the fast pass in Dan’s hands.

“Thanks again!” Dan smiled at the girl and high fived her.  
“Yah, Thanks.” Phil said and cracked a fake smile. Sure he wasn't looking forward to this but he would still be polite. They headed up the steps up the fast pass lane and up to the roller coaster.  
“Are you okay, Phil?” Dan asked Phil as they were walking through the fast pass lane. “You haven't been talking much lately.”  
“Yah! I'm great, just a bit tired I guess.” He lied.

They reached the end of the fast lane and sat down and let people strap them in.  
Suddenly it all started. Phil was so stupid! Why didn't he just tell Dan he didn't want to go on this! The rollercoaster started to go up the first and biggest hill. Phil felt his knees shaking. He actually was really afraid.

“Okay Dan! I LIED!” He panicked as they climbed slowly and higher on the rollercoaster.  
“Wait, what?” Dan asked confused. They were about halfway up the hill.  
“I am afraid! I’m scared! It’s true please don't mock me! I’M SORRY!” Phil said in a panic! His hands were shaking.  
“Why didn't you just tell me?” asked Dan. They were almost at the top of the 300 foot hill.  
“I didn't want you to think that I was a wimp! It’s stupid! I’m sorry!” Phil’s voice felt shaky.  
“It’s fine! I’m sorry I dragged you into this without asking your opinion! Calm down it'll be okay!” Dan said and looked at his nervous friend. Phil had his eyes clamped shut. His hands were still shaking. Dan looked up at the track, they were stopped at the top. It all happened in slow motion. Dan knew that it would be only seconds before they were blasting down a 300 foot drop. He looked at his friend who was almost in tears.  
Dan had NEVER seen Phil this afraid except for the time his mother was in the hospital. At the very last second Dan reached over to Phil and grabbed one of his shaky hands and held it tightly. Phil’s eyes opened and widened as he stared at Dan. Then they were blasting down the hill! It was the best thrill that either of them had ever experienced! So fast! And then suddenly Dan felt his own arm rise up in the air. He looked over, Phil was smiling and laughing and had lifted both of their arms up as they rushed around the roller coaster. They both had their arms up.  
They held on to each other’s hands the entire time.  
For the rest of the day they rode lot’s of rides and ate so much carnival food.  
Phil was glad he went on the rollercoaster. He was even happier that Dan was there to comfort him when he was afraid.  
But, all good says must come to an end. After an exhausting day of walking around the park they got on the tube and headed home.  
Dan heard a knock on his door. 

He had gone to bed early because he was tired from his exciting day. He sat up on his bed and rubbed some sleep out of his eye.  
“Come in.” He said. His voiced cracked a bit from sleepiness.  
Phil walked in and grinned and said, “You know, I still owe you for comforting me on the rollercoaster.”  
Dan looked up at him and moved over on his bed making room for Phil on his bed.  
He looked at Phil and mimicked his grin. 

“Well Philip, come here then.”  
Phil walked over and lay down with Dan and held him for the whole night just like Dan had held his hand for the entire roller coaster ride.  
“You know I love you. No matter how much of a wimp you are.” Dan sleepily laughed.  
“I love you too.” Phil said  
Dan could almost feel his smile on the back of his neck as Phil held him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I like your shirt today ~(*U*)~


End file.
